dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter eleven
Chapter eleven of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story The Jungle-Aces, plus Nestor, meet up at the Cape-Suzette Aerodrome in the hopes to cheer Kit up. Airplane Jane was also entering, and was more than happy to do so for Kit. Once seated they see an ITS-8-motorized-glider doing some stunts, along with Jane in her H.P. 75 Manx. Ramón also took his shirt off and waved it like on his birthday, prompting the teens to fallow, though Nestor resorted to his hat, unfortunately losing grip of it when Jane flew by. "Oh no" he gasps and runs after it, where it was intercepted by someone, when Nestor arrived the stranger hands it to him, "thanks mister" he expressed and walks back to the teens, not knowing that it was Daring-Dan-Dawson in disguise (wearing different clothes and a fake-mustache). After Jane was done a new aircraft arrives: a Platt-LePage XR-1-copter; this copter differs from your traditional version by having two dorsal rotors, but unlike tandem-rotors which are placed on the body or intermeshing rotors which are placed diagonally on the flanks, this copter had both rotors mounted at the ends of wings: this was known as the transverse-rotor-configuration. The copter was entering not only for show, but also as a test-drive. "Never seen a helicopter like that before" Kit remarks, it was truly unique-looking, the copter then gets airborne and does all sorts of fancy-maneuvers that airplanes could only dream of: hovering in one place, moving backwards and side-to-side, everything that a plane couldn't do. "Man you think we could modify some of our planes to do all that?" Ernie wonders, but everyone else just shrug. After the airshow, the gang were heading back to Higher-for-Hire. Along the way, Dawson was waiting in an alley ahead of them. He flicks a coin at Ramon's feet and instantly Ramon and Nestor stop and look. "Oh sorry kids, just dropped it" Dan apologizes picking up the coin, though Nestor recognized him, "hey you're the guy who saved my hat" he remarks, "yep that's me" Dan brags, "well, thanks" Nestor shrugs, "by the way, wasn't that Kit Cloudkicker? the boy who surfs the clouds?" Dan feigns, "yeah, he's my cousin, I only met him yesterday" Nestor answers proudly, "well I'm a huge fan, in fact I even have this fan-club down this alley here, why don't you come meet my friends?" Dan proposes, "really?" Nestor asks excitably, "really" Dan confirms, Ramon though wasn't as sure, "well maybe we should tell Kit where we'll be so he doesn't worry" he suggests, "oh don't worry, it'll be okay" Dan assures coyly, Nestor was in full agreement right away, mainly because unlike Ramon or Kit he's never experienced being manipulated by bad-people before, thus Dan was able to sucker him with ease, Ramon on the other hand, due to past-experience, was more wary, but he'll go along for Nestor's sake, mainly to protect him, "okay, but if we get grounded for this, it's your fault" Ramon swore, "fair enough" Dan shrugs and leads them down the alley, to Nestor and Ramon it looked creepy and gross, putting Ramon on higher alert, they turn one corner and then Dan stops in front of a door, what the two tykes don't know is Seymour and Macknee were hiding within some trash-bags, Seymour also had his old harpoon-gun, loaded with a net that Macknee lent, while they lay in wait Dan knocks on the door and to Ramon's horror, answering it was Thaddeus E. Klang: recognizing him from Baloo's story about Tinabula, "you're...Thaddeus E. Klang?" he stutters and that's when Seymour fires his gun, by the time the tykes noticed it was too late: they get engulfed while Klang steps out to allow the other villains to see their catch, Seymour and MacKnee joining them, "nice shot Seymour" Douglas Benson compliments, "thank you" Seymour returns, "who are you people, what's going on!?" Nestor screamed panicking, he looked at Dan for answers and to both bear's shock he pulls off his mustache, "well done Dawson, your plan worked" the High-Marshal thanked, but Ramon suddenly realized who this so-called "fan" was, "wait a second, Dawson, as in Daring-Dan-Dawson, the con-artist pilot who briefly ensnared Kit?" he guessed, "exactly" Dan confirms, Ramon growls at him hostilely, but Nestor was scared stiff: he's never met a criminal before, let alone so many enemies of his cousin, and it's terrifying him, "w-what are you gonna do to us?" he peeps, "simple really: with you as our hostages Cloudkicker will surely give himself up to us, we'll have a trap, and you're the bait" Trader Moe explains, "yeah a trap" the rhino-goon adds, "yeah and bait" the gorilla-goon adds, Nestor for some reason felt a little less scared of Moe's lackeys, though Moe of course was annoyed by their failed attempts at intimidation, "will you zip it!?" he demanded, causing Douglas to shake his head, "I'll never understand why he still wants them around" he whispers to the others, "yeah why doesn't he fire them already?" Crazy-Edie wonders as the dumb-goons pick up the net with Ramon and Nestor in it. At Higher-for-Hire, The Cloudkicker Family was enjoying a chat with Baloo Rebecca and Riven. "No way that actually happened?" Jennifer gasps excitably, they were listening to Kit's first Christmas with Higher-for-Hire: the one where Cape-Suzette actually got snow for once, that Christmas meant a lot for him, even more so than Molly despite her becoming the center of attention when wishing for snow for Rebecca. When that would be Kit's first Christmas with a family, he was super-happy, even Molly wanted it to be special and her own was just a by-product, though she was glad that Cape-Suzette got snow after all, she still hoped to give Kit something equally special. "...and that's how Cape-Suzette got it's first snowfall" Rebecca finished, "I'm curious: how did Kit feel about having that Christmas with you guys?" Noland asks, "well he was both happy and sad" Baloo says, "why sad?" Lenora asked, "cause the last Christmas he had before us was with the air-pirates: he said it wasn't all that good" Rebecca described, "ugh another reason to despise that mongrel" Jen ranted, making everybody look at her, "sorry, please continue" she urged, "okay well it sorta went like this: you see..." Baloo began. Flashback: a few years ago after "Jolly Molly Christmas" For the first time in history, Cape-Suzette had snow (a few takeoffs had to be cancelled because of it, though a Burnelli UB-14-clyde-clipper-civil-transport was still flying by (this plane had a lifting-body design: in which essentially the whole body was so streamlined for lift it could defy gravity without needing wings to help it)), and while the local weather-stations would believe it to be an unnatural meteorological phenomenon, Molly was confident it was Santa Clause's doing, she even swore she saw him flying by, and Baloo Rebecca and Kit had a gut-feeling they did too, but that was the last thing on all their minds right now, mainly Molly's and Kit's: the former was playing in the snow enjoying it while it lasted, since due to Cape-Suzette's location being near the tropics, the snow will disappear sooner or later and Molly knew it. Kit on the other hand has something on his mind: when Christmas was coming up, he was happy that it would be the first one with a family, but at the same time he recalled the previous ones which saddened him. He couldn't remember any of the Christmas he had with his parents when they were still alive, and the ones he had at the orphanage and one on the streets weren't exactly happy ones, largely thanks to the Great Depression which limited the amount of presents all the orphans could get, and the one on the streets was no different, though hobos largely couldn't afford much of anything anyway. The one with the air-pirates wasn't too bad, but still wasn't good either, Don Karnage told him pirates don't give, they take, although he made an exception with Kit's present for him (a golden-pocket-watch Kit swindled), Kit was mildly disappointed that he couldn't give a present as a pirate, but it just felt more like the Christmas spirit to him. While Molly was building a snowman Kit saunters off, though Rebecca noticed him and was a little concerned when she saw him stand at the end of the pier and look into the sky with a blank face. Quietly she walks to him. "Kit?" she whispers drawing Kit's attention, "yes?" he asks, "what's wrong?" Rebecca presses, Kit looks away for a moment, "well you know this is the first Christmas I had with a family right?" Kit reminds and Rebecca nods sitting down, Kit fallowing suit, "it's just, before this one all the Christmases I had were not that good, mostly due to the Depression: in the orphanage I lived in, me and the other kids would get very little, or even nothing at all, and sometimes none of us would be able to get a present" he adds, "I can imagine" Rebecca notes, "yeah, and there was one on the streets that was no different, although the second one I had on the streets wasn't so bad, and the one I had with the air-pirates was...well, I don't know" Kit explains, "what was wrong with the pirate one?" Rebecca asks, "well Karnage told me that pirates aren't suppose to be giving, but it just felt like a real Christmas to do it, and while he did accept my gift, he told me to keep it to myself next time" Kit answers, Rebecca hugs him, "I'm sorry Kit, but you don't have to be sad on this day ever again, not while Baloo me and Molly are around" Rebecca assured, Kit smiled, "thanks Ms. Cunningham" he expressed and was just about to hug her when they noticed Baloo and Molly were standing right behind them, "um, you heard all that didn't you?" Kit guessed, Baloo kneels down to him, "yeah we did, but like Becky said: you don't have to be sad on this holiday ever again" he vowed, "you know what I want this Christmas for you Kit?" Molly says, she already made one Christmas wish for Rebecca, but another for Kit couldn't hurt, "what's that?" Kit asks, "I wish for you to be happy" Molly proclaims and hugs Kit, much to his shock, but was touched too, Rebecca and Baloo join in, sharing Molly's wish, and Kit couldn't help crying happily, this would truly be a great Christmas. Flashback ends The Cloudkickers all smile at their attempts to make Kit happy: they owe Higher-for-Hire big time for raising him. At that very moment Kit and his friends arrive: Kit looking a lot chipper, until Riven noticed Nestor and Ramon weren't with them, "hey where's Ramon and Nestor?" he asks, the teens look behind them and see the two were gone, "oh man!" Rey gasps, "calm down, maybe Ramon's just taking Nestor on a little tour" Riven reasoned when a brick came crashing through the window to the living-room, everybody rush in and see it with a paper tied on it, Oscar took a look outside to see who threw it, but the perpetrator was long gone, Kit picks up the brick, unties the paper and after setting the brick on the table opens the paper to discover it was a note that read Dear Kit Cloudkicker. Remember me Ace? when you chickened out from cloud-surfing through rings-of-fire in New Fedora? well I'm back baby! oh and so are the other villains you and your so-called "parents" faced. Anyway long story short, we've captured your own little boy and your cousin. If you want to come save them, then come to Jepang and serve us, but do not bring anyone else with you or else (except for your other blood-relatives, I'm sure they'd want to come). I won't go into detail at what will happen if you refuse since I'm sure you will come, but if you don't meet our demands then you can kiss the brats goodbye. Sincerely, D.D.D', Once Kit finished reading it out-loud they were all shocked and horrified, "D.D.D?...Daring-Dan-Dawson!" Baloo gasps after putting it together, "the conman pilot?" Ernie asks, "but I thought he was locked up" Molly recalls, "uh who's Daring-Dan-Dawson?" Sari asks warily. This was not good. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter twelve Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction